Sasuke Suzuki
Sasuke Suzuki Head Counselor of the Ame-no-Umzume Cabin This Character Belongs to Ela Personality Sasuke is average but more on the cockier side. He's also a party jock. |- | Other |- | |} History Jason Willows. Twenty-four years old. From New York, New York! Just like a pageant introduction, isn't it? Jason has been Miss Universe's host for the past two years and he was a famed model too. He was also the son of a multi-billionaire businessman and a multi-awarded movie producer. He always went socializing and partying. It was how he lived his life. Partying on the hotspot clubs of the country as if there was no tomorrow. He was a definite party animal. In a club called Gazebo 2700, he was just as usual, the man of the hour especially for the fact that he was known. In the same place, Ame-no-Uzume came and disguised as a Japanese rising starlet named Ryuuko Suzuki. She was beautiful and attracted Jason very much. They had a one night stand. Ame-no-Uzume left them but still embarked Jason's mind and after a few months, a baby was left in Jason's mansion's doorstep. There was not a single note with the child. Jason named the child Sasuke Suzuki after Ryuuko and said that he adopted it since he didn't know if it was his or whatso. Sasuke was raised in Jason's wealth. He grew up and turned out to be somewhat cocky. He studied in an all male school but got very much violated by his gay schoolmates, causing him to transfer to another school which is where he met Amu Hinamori, a leader of a gang called Senkaku Kankei. Sasuke's father has given him money to live his life alone since he barely cared about the kid after all the times he has screwed things up. He even had a part time job as a model for magazines. So, basically, he was the rich kid of the group. In the group, there wasNaru Mashiro who fell in love with Ryo Sasaki but Sasuke, as cocky as always, still flirts with Naru. In some day that they weren't really expecting anything to happen, some kid came to them around their age and told them about some camp. If there was one person who isn't believing it all, it would have to be Sasuke. They rode a bus on the way having a deal with that kid. Arriving there, Sasuke was claimed with a party anthem blasting his ears from his mother, Ame-no-Uzume, but no one else heard it but him. Appearance WIP Powers As a member of the Ame-no-Uzume Cabin, Sasuke: *is able to instill a false state of revelry on the target, which makes them vulnerable to any attack for a short period *is able to conjure party lights that inflict burns to targets. The strength of the party lights depends on the color. Red is the strongest while purple is the mildest. *is able to darken their surroundings to obscure the sight of enemies. Conversely, they are able to brighten their surroundings to blind enemies. *is able to send a wave of energy that makes charging and standing opponents fall on their backs and unable to stand for a few seconds. *is stronger during dawn and twilight. *is able to envelop themselves in an aura that makes other near them to start dancing. *is able to darken their normal brightness to make themselves more harder to see. *is able to calm bewildered and distressed people by simply touching them. *has balanced good and bad personalities. They are also party animals. As the Head Counselor of the Ame-no-Uzume Cabin, Sasuke: *is able to create an illusion in where the target is having fun. In reality, he/she is being damaged by the illusion itself. This drains the counsellor a lot. Senkaku Kankei WIP Relationships WIP Category:Male Category:Head Counsellors Category:Demigods Category:Japanese Category:Specific Time of Birth Unknown